Serendipity
by clarisse windsor
Summary: Saat takdir itu kejam dan memutarbalikkan hidupmu dalam sekejap. Collab with Anna Clover. new chapter updated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), don't like don't read, OOC like always**

**Pairing: Sasuke & Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau kebahagiaan milik semua orang, mengapa ia juga bukan miliknya?

Uchiha Sasuke terus memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, sambil berdiri diam di atas puing-puing istananya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Vampir memang selalu begitu. Mereka bersikap tenang dan selalu berpikir jernih. Itulah yang membedakan mereka dengan manusia, entitas utama yang bangsa vampir buru. Manusia lemah, karena mereka gampang sekali menunjukkan perasaan mereka, membuat mereka nampak lemah di mata bangsa vampir, layaknya sebuah buku yang gampang dibaca. Bagi bangsa vampir, kekuatan mereka terletak pada ekspresi wajah—semakin pandai seorang vampir menyembunyikannya, maka semakin kuatlah ia.

Di atas puing-puing itu banyak terdapat tubuh mati. Juga di balik puing. Sebagian besar yang Sasuke kenal, yang pernah berjumpa dengannya di jalan, yang selalu tersenyum ramah padanya, yang melayaninya tanpa kenal lelah, yang menyayanginya.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Salah seorang pelayannya bertanya. Nada suaranya khawatir.

Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa dunianya seperti dijungkirbalikkan saat itu juga. Belakangan ini ia mencapai kebahagiaan yang selalu ia inginkan. Keluarganya bahagia, ayah dan ibunya tak lagi sering bertengkar. Sasuke seorang putra mahkota—setelah kakaknya Itachi mengundurkan diri sebagai pewaris takhta selanjutnya—Itachi selalu sibuk sebagai calon pewaris. Ia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk adiknya. Menjadi calon pewaris takhta berarti mempersiapkan diri setiap hari, membuat Itachi jenuh dan kelelahan dengan kegiatan yang padat nan membosankan tersebut.

Sasuke belakangan mengeluh karena Itachi tidak pernah menepati janjinya untuk _sparring _bersama. Setelah Itachi mengundurkan diri, ia lebih punya banyak waktu untuk Sasuke. Tapi Itachi dihinggapi beban bersalah karena menimpakan beban berat sebagai pewaris takhta untuk adiknya. Ia yakin Sasuke bisa, tapi pertanyaan yang mengganggunya adalah: apakah adiknya itu sanggup?

Tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, yang harus Itachi lakukan adalah mempercayai Sasuke kan?

Sasuke akan resmi naik takhta ketika umurnya duaratus (dua puluh dalam dunia manusia)—sekarang umurnya masih seratus tujuhpuluh—masih tiga puluh tahun lagi. Sasuke punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, dan Itachi akan membantu adiknya sebisa mungkin sampai ia siap.

Sasuke sendiri yakin ia bisa. Sesuatu bernama cinta menaikkan kepercayaan dirinya berkali-kali lipat. Dan Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis itu pilihan Sasuke sendiri, dan ia mencintainya, berbeda dengan lusinan gadis yang berkali-kali Fugaku—ayahnya—tawarkan padanya.

Sasuke bahagia. Rasanya seperti ia berhasil berdiri tegak di atas awan. Kemudian sebuah tangan raksasa bernama takdir mendorongnya dari awan tersebut. Sasuke terhempas jatuh.

Seperti melihat momen-momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya dalam sebuah cermin yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke baru saja pulang berburu bersama para pelayannya ketika ia mendapati istananya hancur. Vampir muda itu langsung saja turun dari kendaraan berburunya, melihat istananya yang megah itu hancur berkeping-keping. Jelas ia _shock_, tapi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak mereflesikan kalau ia kaget atau sedih, sebaliknya, wajah itu datar.

Sasuke datang pada kesimpulan di mana ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke, berbohong.

"Anda yakin?"

"Hn."

Vampir muda itu lalu maju, mendekat ke puing-puing. Ekspresinya masih sedatar tadi. Ia telah kehilangan banyak hari ini, sehingga bahkan menunjukkan wajah sedih pun ia tak mampu. Sasuke menemukan mayat ibunya, setengah badannya tertimpa reruntuhan. Sasuke mengangkat reruntuhan tersebut dengan mudah, lalu menyingkirkan reruntuhan tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum keras.

Tak jauh dari mayat ibunya, Sasuke menemukan mayat ayahnya. Mayat Fugaku Uchiha tampak mengenaskan, membuat Sasuke tak sanggup melihat dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mengikuti jejak percikan darah yang membawanya pada mayat Itachi, kakaknya. Pemuda itu berbaring tak bernyawa, bajunya berlumuran darah, dan sebilah pedang menancap di dadanya.

Bau karat yang kuat menguar di udara. Di belakang, Sasuke bisa mendengar para pelayannya yang lain berdesis ngeri. Meskipun para pelayan Sasuke yang vampir itu sering melihat darah, mereka tetap saja ngeri melihat darah sesama mereka dalam jumlah banyak di puing-puing istana.

"Ukh..." Karin, salah seorang pelayan Sasuke, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gadis berambut merah itu menggigit bibirnya, untuk menahan tangis.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan hal sekeji ini?"

Sementara para pelayannya sibuk, Sasuke mendekati sebuah pilar yang setengah bagiannya hancur. Sasuke menyentuh pilar itu, dan kejadian pembantaian itu terlihat jelas seperti sebuah film. Sasuke melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pedang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, lalu menebas banyak tubuh tak berdosa. Sasuke bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan dan darah yang terciprat di mana-mana.

Pemuda itu menutup telinganya. Ia tak suka suara jeritan yang seperti menghantui kepalanya.

"Sasuke-sama! _Daijoubu ka_?"

"_Daijoubu_." jawab Sasuke. Vampir muda itu lalu kembali menyusuri puing-puing. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah tubuh. Ia merasa udara di sekelilingnya tersedot habis, ia kesulitan bernapas, paru-parunya sesak sampai terasa pedih.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh itu erat.

Sasuke rela kalau takdir mengambil segala-galanya dari dirinya, asalkan ... asalkan bukan gadis ini.

Ia mencintai gadis ini—sangat—sehingga Sasuke tak siap menerima kepergiannya. Sasuke ingin menangis, atau berteriak, atau apa saja untuk mengekspresikan kehilangannya tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang ada hanyalah wajah dingin yang terpasang bak topeng permanen. Sasuke hidup, tapi ekspresinya mati.

Ekspresinya mati seperti gadis yang sedang didekapnya.

Sasuke berhenti mendekap gadis itu hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang tertidur damai. Kemudian tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut gadis itu.

"Selamat tidur..." Sasuke berbisik pelan.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh gadis itu kembali dengan pelan.

"..._Sakura_."

"Sasuke-sama." Panggil salah seorang pelayannya. Sasuke kenal betul nada suara yang malas-malasan ini. Namanya Hatake Kakashi, seorang vampir yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Hn."

Kakashi benar. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah _ke mana_? Sasuke yakin sekali dunia ini sudah tak aman lagi baginya dan juga pelayannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dunia manusia?" usul Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu terdengar senang dengan usulnya sendiri. "_Dia _pasti akan memulai pergerakan sebentar lagi."

"Aku setuju dengan Karin. Ada banyak tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi di dunia manusia. Bahaya kalau kita tetap tinggal dan bersembunyi di dunia ini, karena _dia _kenal betul seluk beluk dunia ini."

"Ya. Di dunia manusia, kita bisa menyamar menjadi mereka, hidup berbaur dengan mereka..."

Sebuah keputusan instan dibuat. Tak perlu meminta persetujuan Sasuke, karena pemuda itu menyatakan kesetujuannya dengan diam sepanjang diskusi singkat mereka.

"Sasuke-sama." Karin memanggil. Gadis itu nampak serius saat ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Anda membangkitkan _sharingan_."

"Aa, _hontou ni_?" suara Sasuke terdengar datar. Tapi di dalam hatinya, Sasuke senang dan kaget dan cemas. Seorang Uchiha memiliki _sharingan—_warnanya merah menyala, dengan tomoe di dalamnya yang berputar cepat—adalah istimewa. Tapi _sharingan _juga sebuah tanda akan terjadi nasib baik, atau buruk, atau keduanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Houzuki Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama, apakah Anda yakin...? Hanya Anda yang bisa melakukan proses perpindahan... tapi proses itu memakan banyak tenaga... apakah... apakah Anda yakin, Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn. Aku yakin."

Sasuke kemudian maju, menggigit ujung ibu jarinya sampai berdarah, lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran besar menggunakan darahnya. Sasuke menggambar sebuah pola abstrak di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut.

"Hn. Semuanya, berdiri di atas pola."

Kakashi, Karin, dan Suigetsu mengikuti dengan patuh. Sasuke lalu membentuk sebuah segel pada tangannya sementara ia berkonsentrasi dan mulutnya merapal sebuah mantra pelan.

Inilah saatnya. Sasuke memandang sekeliling—mungkin—untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menyesal di dalam hatinya, karena ia tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang baik untuk semuanya. Untuk kerajaannya, keluarganya, para pelayan yang mati, untuk dunia yang selama ini ia tinggali, untuk Sakura...

Sasuke menyesal tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik bagi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Sebelum berburu tadi pagi, ia berdebat sengit dengan Itachi dan membentak ayahnya.

Mungkin ia tampak seperti pengecut sekarang, lari dari masalah dan biang dari masalah ini—musuh terbesarnya sekarang. Sasuke membuat tekad dalam hatinya untuk bertambah kuat dan bersumpah akan menghabisi _orang itu_. Tunggu saja. Pembalasan dendamnya akan berjalan manis sekali.

Sasuke seseorang yang mempercayai suatu hal seperti reinkarnasi. Mungkin saja di dunia manusia nanti ia akan bertemu dengan sebuah keluarga seperti keluarganya. Mungkin saja di dunia itu dia juga bertemu reinkarnasi dari Sakura.

Semoga ia bertemu dengan reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah puing-puing, tubuh mati, sebuah pohon tua mati. Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah langit di dunia vampir yang warnanya selalu aneh. Bentuk awannya kadang seperti sapuan kuas asal-asalan, kadang seperti permen kapas raksasa, warnanya merah—aneh, tapi begitulah di dunia vampir.

Lalu semuanya berwarna hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halooo! Selamat datang di fic collab pertamaku dengan Anna Clover. Akhirnya terealisasi juga setelah sekian lama hehe ;w; maaf endingnya menggantung, sengaja hoho. Dan yakin sekali masih banyak yang bingung dengan alurnya. Kalau ada yang mau mengkritik, flame, atau mau bertanya-tanya atau apapun, maukah mengirimkan via kotak review?**

**Onegai :)**

**Salam,**

**clarisse**

**word count: 1.327 words (story only) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), don't like don't read, OOC like always

Pairing: Sasuke & Sakura

.

.

.

.

_Pada suatu hari di suatu pagi,_

_Tanpa alasan yang begitu jelas aku akan begitu merindukan mu,_

_Meminta takdir untuk merelakan mu kembali ke tempat ku._

_Salahkah?_

.

Chapter 1

.

Haruno Sakura menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan beberapa kedipan di mata gadis itu. Terkadang ia akan menutup mata dengan jangka yang sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya, dan membuka mereka kembali setelah cukup lama.

Bukan sebuah halusinasi. Raga dihadapannya merupakan sesuatu yang nyata. Sosok mungil dihadapannya benar-benar ada.

Bocah itu—dengan Rambut biru pekat yang semakin menggelap karena begitu tipisnya cahaya bulan. Wajah yang sedikit bulat menggemaskan. Dan pandangan yang begitu dalam nan tajam, seperti menahan segala emosi dan mengunci rapat pintu hatinya.

Benarkah semua anak yang ia temui memiliki pandangan seperti itu?

Pandangan mata yang mengatakan bahwa eksistensinya lah yang terkuat di dunia, namun pula terlihat rapuh.

Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menghampiri anak kecil itu, dan menyelidiki arah penglihatannya yang terlihat menatap jauh—jauh ke masa lampau.

"Ehm—hai…" gadis itu menampakkan sebuah senyuman canggung. Perut nya terasa sedikit mulas menanti apapun jawaban yang akan ia terima. Gugup.

Bocah manis tampak terkejut dan menatap Sakura beberapa detik, seperti mengingat ingat, "Hn" akhirnya sebuah jawaban singkat keluar melalui bibir tipis anak itu.

"Adik… siapa nama mu?" Tanya gadis itu, mengungkapkan rasa penasaran yang kentara.

Anak kecil itu menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat Sakura mengerti, "Uchiha Sasuke." jantung sang gadis sedikit bereaksi begitu mendengar nama bocah itu. Entah bagaimana, tampak nya dua patah nama yang anak itu ucapkan seperti pernah mengisolasi hidup nya, namun kapan tepat nya ia pun tak tahu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, masih menampilkan senyumannya, hanya saja kali ini lebih _rileks_. "Hm… Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, malam seperti ini? Apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir?" Sakura kembali melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku—tidak tahu…"

Jawaban anak yang bernama Sasuke itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dua kali. _Tidak mungkin, anak ini mungkin hanya iseng,_ batinnya. Namun, mengapa ekspresi anak itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh?

Seakan-akan jika tersenggol sedikit, ia akan langsung terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Haruno Sakura tak tahu lagi apa-apa, begitu ia tersadar, buku-buku jarinya telah mengamit milik anak itu.

"Ikut saja dengan ku," seakan mengerti maksud pandangan penuh Tanya itu, Sakura menjawab.

.

Sasuke merasakan tarikan gadis itu semakin membawa nya menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri belum lama ini.

Jika tenaga seorang gadis seperti ini sudah mampu membuatnya terkulai, bagaimana pula jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan beberapa pasukan lelaki—yang tentunya tak seperti lelaki pada umumnya—saat ini.

Terkutuk lah tubuh menyebalkan ini. Tubuh bocah kecil yang begitu lemah ini.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang terus menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal—untung saja ia mampu menyembunyikannya.

Namun begitu merasakan hawa kehadiran di sekitar mereka, Sasuke membeku di tempat. Sebelah tangan nya yang tak tergenggam oleh tangan Sakura mengepal kuat. Membuat gadis dihadapannya mengernyit bingung.

Pandangan mata Sasuke begitu mencurigai sesuatu yang seperti mengikuti perjalanan mereka berdua, "Sakura_-chan_!" panggil orang yang mencurigakan itu.

_Sakura? Sakura….._

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sasuke akui gadis ini memang sedikit—_sangat mirip—_dengan mantan kekasih nya. Tapi… mengapa bahkan nama mereka pun begitu tidak berbeda?

Atau mungkinkah…. Mungkinkah….

Mereka berdua merupakan kedua orang yang sama? Mungkinkah kematian seluruh keluarganya adalah sebuah perspektif mengerikan yang sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi?

Berbagai macam harapan menggeledah otak nya saat ini, meminta untuk diperhatikan, meminta tempat untuk memberantakkan, meminta nya untuk berpikir keras.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin. Kalau pun ada yang pantas ia tuduh seperti itu, ialah dunia ini.

Lantas, siapa gadis ini? Siapa gadis yang tampak begitu _familiar_ ini?

"Kau belum pulang, Sakura_-chan_? Hari sudah malam sekali…" lelaki mencurigakan itu membuahi pertanyaan pada Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Belum Naruto, rencana nya aku ingin berbelanja, tapi sepertinya besok saja," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut jabrik itu dengan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, tak lupa dengan senyum riang yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya.

Pemuda yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Naruto itu menatap nya dengan tatapan bingung, "oh iya, siapa anak ini?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan menunjuk tubuh kecil Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuk nya.

"Ah, umm, namanya Sasuke. Imut sekali bukan? Hehe," Sakura menjelaskan. Lengan gadis itu membawa Sasuke menuju dadanya—sebuah pelukan erat.

_Apa-apaan gadis ini?! _Sasuke membatin.

Naruto menatapi Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya dengan pandangan begitu mengintimidasi, namun terakhir ia menghadiahkan senyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Salam kenal Sasuke!" sahut Naruto kemudian, jari jemarinya bergulat di atas kepala Sasuke-mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan sedikit cepat. Mau tak mau Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam nya pada pemuda itu.

"Em… Naruto, aku akan membawa Sasuke_-kun_ pulang dulu ke rumah, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak enak.

"Sakura_-chan_… jangan bilang kalau anak ini saudara mu? Kalian berdua begitu tidak mirip," ujar Naruto terkejut. Tubuh nya sedikit terlonjak.

Sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan tertawa terbahak, "_baka_, tentu bukan, Naruto. Ada sedikit masalah makanya aku membawanya ke rumah ku!"

"Oh, ya… baiklah, perlu ku antar?" tawar Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala nya pelan, "tidak Naruto, tidak apa, rumah ku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja dari sini," tolak nya sopan.

"Yakin? Hari sudah gelap sekali, akan sangat berbahaya bagimu."

Sakura tergelak, "tak apa, lagipula kan ada anak ini," dan Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke, bersamaan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap bosan Sakura. _hmph, percuma, kau malah akan bertambah kesusahan dengan adanya aku disekitar mu_, pikir Sasuke.

"Lagipula kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tak selemah itu!"

Setelah beberapa kali penawaran beserta tolakan halus—serta tak lupa wajah datar Sasuke—Naruto pun akhirnya merelakan Sakura yang memilih untuk pergi seorang diri—atau mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut pergi bersama seorang anak kecil disebelahnya—dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, sampai lelaki itu benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan mereka berdua.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dengan tidak terlalu keras setelah menurunkan tubuh anak itu untuk berpijak.

Sasuke tak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang terus berjalan dengan nyanyian-nyanyian kecil sepanjang langkahnya.

Pulang,

Lucu sekali, bahkan tempat ia berpulang sesungguhnya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, atau dimana pun itu.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_, baju gantinya aku letakkan di atas kasur mu, nanti setelah keluar langsung ganti saja!" sahut Sakura, memposisikan dirinya di dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi tempat Sasuke berada saat ini, "sehabis ganti baju tidurlah, aku juga akan tidur sebentar lagi."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sedikit lebih keras jika dibandingkan dengan cara ia berbicara sebelumnya.

Tak lama, Sasuke dapat mendengarkan suara derap langkah Sakura yang semakin menjauh, dan ia menghela napas nya berat.

Bagus sekali, kekuatan Sasuke semakin lama semakin pulih, ia akui ia harus berterimakasih kepada gadis itu.

Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, dimana pelayan-pelayan nya? Seingat Sasuke, para pelayan nya pergi tak lama sesudah mereka tiba di dunia manusia. Dengan tujuan pergi menyelidiki keberadaan _orang itu_ dan pasukan milik nya.

Tapi entahlah, Sasuke cukup ragu dengan tujuan yang mereka utarakan.

Apalagi jika di dalam kelompok itu terdapat seorang wanita yang bernama Karin.

Oh, kini Sasuke merasa cukup yakin para pelayan nya pergi meninggalkannya dan bersenang-senang di dunia manusia ini—

—terlebih mereka tak kunjung kembali ke tempat Sasuke berada sampai saat ini juga.

Sasuke menggeram sekaligus mengacak rambut nya yang kini basah oleh air hangat. Setelah berpikir beberapa kali, ia memilih untuk beristirahat saja malam ini. Tubuh nya sudah terlampau letih, sedang pelayan nya pergi meninggalkan tuan mereka sendiri dengan cara yang tidak etis.

Biarlah acara mencari pelayan nya dilakukan besok, atau paling tidak, sampai kekuatannya kembali sehingga cukup untuk menyihir pelayan-pelayan nya.

Sasuke menyambar handuk yang kini tengah berada di pinggiran _bath-tub_ tempat ia membersihkan diri belum lama ini. Menurutnya acara mandi ini lebih baik dihentikan dulu untuk sementara, jika ia tidak ingin berakhir benar-benar menyihir pelayan nya menjadi sesuatu yang aneh—dikarenakan pikiran-pikiran negatif terus menyerang otak nya ketika tubuh kecil nya itu di manjakan oleh pancuran air hangat.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling begitu ia berhasil menapaki kamar yang telah Sakura ceritakan. Dan benar saja, baju-baju yang gadis itu maksudkan memang sudah bertumpuk di atas kasur beralaskan _sprei_ coklat muda yang cukup besar untuk ditempati tubuh kecilnya.

Sasuke memasangkan baju itu untuk melampisi tubuh kecilnya saat ini. Berikut juga celana hitam selutut yang ditinggalkan gadis itu. Sasuke jadi sedikit penasaran, milik siapa baju ini. Tapi detik berikutnya begitu melihat beberapa corakan motif feminin di permukaan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, Sasuke langsung yakin, bahwa baju ini pasti milik gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja menggunakan sihir untuk menciptakan baju yang jauh lebih bagus. Namun merasakan pengorbanan sang gadis, ia rasa ini bukanlah suatu masalah besar.

Apalagi jika sesuatu itu didapatkan secara gratisan dan tak perlu lagi mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang memang dalam masa-masa sekarat.

Sasuke kembali mengingat ingat tentang gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Wajah gadis itu, begitu mirip, tidak, bahkan ia tak dapat menemukan perbedaan pada raga gadis itu dan kekasihnya dahulu. Kalaupun ada yang bisa ia bedakan, itu hanya sifat pada diri kedua orang yang bersangkutan.

Gadis yang berada di dunia manusia ini jauh lebih cerewet dibanding gadis nya—yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Perempuan yang hampir ia sanding itu jauh lebih anggun, dan lebih dapat menahan pergolakan emosinya, hampir sama seperti Sasuke—hanya saja, biasanya tetap gadis itulah yang memulai percakapan. Mereka seperti dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain, Sasuke merasa ia tak perlu menceritakan apapun lagi pada wanitanya. Ia cukup merengkuh gadis itu, dan gadis itu hanya diam, berikut membalas rengkuhan Sasuke dan membelai rambutnya yang mencuat tidak biasa.

Bahkan tanpa begitu banyak bertitah, keduanya dapat saling mengerti apa maksud yang ingin di sampaikan.

Matanya terasa hangat, ia lelah. Takdir menelan seluruh kebahagiaannya hanya dalam sekali terkaman. Lalu menusuk nya hingga mati.

Dan begitu Sasuke merasa begitu merindukan gadis nya, merengkuh tubuh hangat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, cahaya di kamar itu terasa semakin terang.

Tidak, Sasuke yakin bahwa cahaya itu tak akan mungkin berasal dari sinar lampu, cahaya lampu tak akan mampu bersinar seterang ini. Sasuke mempersiapkan tubuhnya, mempersiapkan apapun hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Tapi, ternyata kekhawatirannya tak beralasan.

Karena kini pelayan-pelayan nya muncul bersamaan dengan menghilang nya cahaya itu.

Sekarang ia baru menyadari, ternyata barusan itu adalah mantra pemindahan yang dipraktikkan oleh para pelayan nya—mantra yang dapat men-transisikan berbagai _jenama_ ataupun perseorangan dengan cepat.

Sasuke merasa pelayan nya ini harus bersyukur, karena mereka muncul sebelum Sasuke dapat mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan pemuda itu, dan mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk-makhluk yang tak lagi dapat di diagnosis jenisnya.

Kakashi selaku pimpinan bergerak maju, menyampaikan salam permintaan maaf dari mereka kepada Sasuke, "maafkan kami karena telah terlambat menemukan anda, Sasuke_-sama_," ujar Kakashi sembari menundukkan punggung nya sopan.

Sasuke dapat melihat, kedua pelayan nya yang lain ikut menundukkan punggung nya, hanya saja mereka berada selangkah dibelakang Kakashi.

Sasuke akui ia cukup merasa lega ketika dirinya kembali menemukan keberadaan para pelayan nya, namun ia lebih memilih menghela napas bosan, "apa saja yang kalian lakukan diluar sana setelah memaksaku mengubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan seperti ini, dan membuatku menghabiskan seluruh sisa kekuatan ku?" ujarnya panjang lebar. Sasuke akui, dirinya sama sekali tak berniat bertanya. Tutur katanya yang cukup sinis dan panjang seolah menegaskan bahwa ia kini cukup merasa kesal kepada orang-orang dihadapannya. Tapi ia tak menyesal, ia lega karena lidah nya memilih kosa kata dengan begitu akurat.

Hozuki Suigetsu memilih untuk menjawab, "ada seseorang yang kelihatannya sangat tertarik pada dunia manusia," detik berikutnya Suigetsu merasakan tusukan cukup tajam pada tulang rusuknya, dan ia menatap Karin dengan pandangan tidak suka—Meminta Karin untuk segera menarik sikut nya. Karin yang tidak mau terima pun hanya mencibir menatap pemuda itu. Dan pertengkaran mereka pun berlanjut—

—namun terhenti begitu keduanya merasakan aura mencekam yang mereka ketahui pasti berasal dari mana.

Hatake Kakashi terkikik geli dibalik maskernya.

Sasuke kembali mendesah, namun kali ini untuk sekedar memunculkan kesabarannya, yang kini terlihat sudah hampir menghilang di ubun-ubun, "hm, aku maafkan untuk kali ini saja. Sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang kalian dapatkan."

"Kami yakin, sejauh ini, pergerakan kita tak terbaca sama sekali oleh mereka, Sasuke_-sama_," Kakashi kembali mengangkat bicara.

"Hn, baguslah," respon Sasuke datar.

"Tapi ada satu masalah lagi, Sasuke_-sama_," ujar Kakashi. Seolah ingin menghapuskan kelegaan yang baru saja terpancarkan oleh tuannya.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi tajam, bersiap mendengarkan apapun saja yang mungkin terucap. Terkadang mata kelamnya yang tegas walaupun tetap saja terlihat sangat imut itu menatap Kakashi-Karin-Suigetsu- bergantian.

Samar-samar Kakashi meneguk ludah nya,

"Ternyata perjalanan kita saat itu berlalu selama lebih dari seratus tahun, Sasuke_-sama_…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N : Moshi-moshi minna**_**-san**_**! Anna desu,, fufu,, akhirnya setelah kurang lebih satu tahun berlalu, kami berdua (Anna dan Clarisse) benar-benar berhasil mewujudkan keinginan kami buat **_**collab**_** bersama! Dan yah, saya tahu ending nya menggantung, sama kayak prologue sbelumnya,,, gomennasai.**

**Karena tanpa sadar suka aja di jadiin kayak gini,,, kekeke :D**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang udah review chapter kemarin, dan ini balasan buat yang gak login :**

_Scarlet24 : I will wait for next chapter!_

_Author : thank you! Dan ini chapter lanjutannya! XD_

**.**

**Bila ada yang ingin mengkritik, memberi masukan, bertanya, dan apapun itu, bersediakah mengetik di kotak review? ._.**

**Terimakasih banyak,**

**Salam,**

**Anna Clover**

**Word Count : 2049 (story)**


	3. Human Food Tastes Bad

**Chapter II**

**Human Food Tastes Bad**

.

**Author: **clarisse windsor

.

**Rated**: T

.

**Warning**: OOCness ahead :P

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. We do not make any profit with this story.

.

"Ternyata perjalanan kita saat itu berlalu selama lebih dari seratus tahun, Sasuke-sama."

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Saking sunyinya sampai membuat Kakashi menyesal telah membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah _orang itu_ tahu aku datang ke dunia manusia?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Sepertinya belum, Sasuke-sama. Anda begitu lemah saat ini, kekuatan Anda belum sepenuhnya pulih, makanya tubuh Anda menyusut seukuran anak berumur lima tahun. Keadaan ini menguntungkan bagi Anda, karena _dia _jadi susah melacak keberadaan Anda."

"Hn, _sou ka_."

"Tapi aku suka versi chibinya Sasuke-sama. Sangaaaaaat _kawaaaaiiiii_~" celetuk Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Suigetsu melirik tak suka ke arah Karin.

"Apa kau menatapku sinis begitu?" Karin menghardik Suigetsu.

"Kenapa memang? Tidak suka?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengabaikan Karin dan Suigetsu yang mulai saling lempar tatapan tajam. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan di istana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang memantau keadaan di sana lewat alat mata-mata ciptaanku. _Orang itu_ sekarang membangun kembali istana dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri seorang raja. Dia menerapkan peraturan yang membuat rakyat menderita, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi melapor.

"Kakashi, kira-kira—"

_Cklek_.

Sasuke tak sempat melanjutkan pertanyaanya karena kenop pintu kamar mendadak berputar. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke arah pintu. Ia sudah menduga siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu. Sudah berapa lama Sakura berada di sana? Apakah tadi dia mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi?

Kakashi! Oh di mana ia, Suigetsu, dan Karin? Mereka hilang! Apakah mereka pergi lagi? Kalau Sasuke membutuhkan mereka dan mereka tidak ada, sumpah, ia akan—

'_**Sasuke-sama~ Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi kami di sini.**__'_ Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Karin. Tapi di mana dia?

'_**Sasuke-sama, lihat pergelangan tangan kirimu!**__'_ itu suara Suigetsu. Sasuke menurut. Di pergelangan tangannya ada tiga gelang bermanik-manik yang berbeda warna.

'_**Yang merah itu aku, Sasuke-sama~**__'_

Aa, begitu. Jadi gelang bermanik-manik merah ini Karin.

'_**Kalau begitu, Kakashi yang berwarna perak dan Suigetsu yang biru?**__' _Sasuke mencoba bicara dalam hati pada pelayan-pelayannya.

'_**Benar, Sasuke-sama**_**.**_' _Sasuke mendengar suara Kakashi dalam pikirannya.

'_**Kenapa kalian berubah menjadi gelang?**__'_ Sasuke bertanya.

'_**Jelas saja supaya Sasuke-sama tidak kesulitan kalau membutuhkan kami. Supaya orang lain tidak curiga. Dan juga supaya Sasuke-sama tidak mengubah kami menjadi sikat panci kalau kami tidak ada.**__'_ Suigetsu menjawab.

Pintu mengayun terbuka. Sakura melongokkan kepalanya dari luar. "Sasuke-kun sudah selesai mandi? Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan!"

Makan? Ia sudah seratus tahun tidak makan, ia **lapar**_._ **Sangat** lapar. Garis bawahi itu.

Sasuke dengan semangat meloncat turun dari sisi tempat tidur. Ia mengenakan sebuah sandal warna merah muda dengan boneka kelinci yang sangat kebesaran. Kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Makan ... makan ... makan ..." Sasuke bersenandung ria. Ia memang agak OOC kalau menyangkut makanan.

Sasuke terus mengekor Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan rumah Sakura. Tapi begitu sampai di sana, Sasuke terpaksa menelan kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana lezatnya makan malam nanti. _Steak_ berlumuran darah terbayang di pikirannya, atau sup daging dengan kuah kaldu darah, atau sekedar usus pun Sasuke tak masalah.

Nyatanya di atas meja makan telah tersedia dua paket ayam goreng dan nasi, dua bungkus kentang goreng, serta dua gelas _coke_ berukuran besar, pesan-antar dari restoran cepat saji. Juga beberapa figur mainan karakter-karakter yang Sasuke tidak tahu.

_Pasti ini karakter fiksi kesukaan anak-anak manusia_, Sasuke berpikir.

"Maaf, ya. Ini makan malam kita. Aku tidak sempat masak, jadi aku telepon restoran cepat saji."

Sasuke diam menatap dua paket makanan itu.

_Steak_ darah dan sup daging kaldu darah melayang jauh dari pikirannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak marah kan karena aku tidak masak?" Sakura bertanya. Dilihatnya raut wajah Sasuke tidak seceria sebelumnya seperti waktu ia memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

"Hn... Ti-tidak apa..." Sasuke akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi di seberang Sakura, setelah dengan penuh perjuangan menaiki kursi tinggi itu seorang diri. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk kaki mungilnya yang terlalu pendek.

"_Itadakimasu_." Mereka berdua sama-sama mengucap sebelum membuka paket makanan mereka, dengan nada yang berbeda tentunya (Sakura riang dan Sasuke murung).

Kalau kau tanya pada Sasuke bagaimana rasa makanan manusia, jawabannya hambar dan dingin. Walaupun nasi itu mengeluarkan kepulan uap ketika Sasuke membuka bungkusnya, bagi Sasuke makanan itu dingin. Seperti sudah disimpan dalam boks es sehari semalam.

'_**Makanannya tidak enak.**__' _Sasuke melapor pada gelang-gelangnya—para pelayannya.

'_**Telan-telan saja, Sasuke-sama! Anda belum makan selama seratus tahun lamanya. Anda pasti sangat lapar, jadi setidaknya Anda harus makan sesuatu!**__'_ kata Suigetsu.

'_**Kalian bagaimana?**__'_ Sasuke bertanya.

'_**Lihat, Sasuke-sama mengkhawatirkan kita~**__' _Karin terkikik.

'_**Oh, diamlah.**__' _Suigetsu menggeram.

'_**Sasuke-sama tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami bisa berburu sendiri, kok.**__' _ujar Kakashi.

'_**Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kalian?**__'_

'_**Tuan, kami akan baik-baik saja. Kami janji akan kembali pulang dengan selamat. Bahkan membawa sekotak jus darah untuk Sasuke-sama.**__' _Kakashi berjanji.

"Baiklah."

_Ups._

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dari seberangnya. "Apanya yang _baiklah_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san."

"Panggil aku dengan _suffix _–nee saja." Sakura menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_nee_."

'_Aku lebih tua berpuluh tahun darinya, kenapa aku harus menggunakan _suffix _semacam itu padanya?'_

'_**Sudahlah, Sasuke-sama. Anggap saja formalitas. Dan balas budi karena sudah memberimu makanan dan tempat tinggal.**__' _Kakashi menenangkan.

'_**Apanya yang makanan? Bagi Sasuke-sama itu sih siksaan namanya, Kakashi!**__' _Suigetsu tertawa.

Begitu kekuatannya pulih, Sasuke benar-benar serius akan mengubah Suigetsu menjadi sikat panci.

Saat-saat selanjutnya bagi Sasuke bagai disekap di dalam ruangan kecil dengan penerangan minim dan mata diikat serta dipaksa menelan bola bulu dengan kepala tertodong pistol yang siap memuntahkan peluru kapan saja kalau ia menolak menelan bola bulu tersebut.

Sasuke jelas tidak menikmati makan malamnya kali ini. Mengunyah makanan itu rasanya seperti mengunyah makanan beku. Ayam goreng itu seperti membuat kerongkongannya gatal ketika ditelan. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar lapar saat itu. Ia paksa menelan makanan itu walaupun rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi vampir sepertinya. Didorong rasa lapar yang teramat sangat, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menghabiskan makanannya.

Sekarang segelas besar _coke _itu adalah tantangan baru bagi Sasuke.

Ini hari yang sangat berat bagi Sasuke. Juga hari tersialnya sepanjang seratus tujuhpuluh tahun ia hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang Sasuke terakhir lihat sebelum ia berpindah dimensi adalah kegelapan. Ini kali pertamanya ia menggunakan proses perpindahan, jadi pasti akan makan banyak tenaga. Proses perpindahan tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuknya di kali pertama. Rasanya seperti tersangkut di sebuah lubang sempit gelap dan tak berujung, membuat Sasuke tak yakin mau melakukan proses perpindahan lagi atau tidak.

Setelah berhasil melalui lubang tersebut, rasanya seperti melayang, namun kepalamu diserang pusing yang teramat sangat. Kemudian kau tiba di tujuan yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau berkonsentrasi dalam memikirkan tempat tujuanmu dengan baik—secara rinci, maksudnya—sebelum kau pergi, maka kau akan sampai dengan selamat di tempat yang kau tuju.

Sebaliknya, kalau misalnya kau hanya memikirkan "dunia manusia" sebagai tempat tujuanmu, maka kau bisa berakhir di mana saja di dunia manusia. Contohnya Sasuke.

Sebagai seorang pangeran dunia vampir yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan sikapnya yang dingin, Sasuke sampai di dunia manusia dengan posisi yang tidak elit—terjerembap—di dekat genangan air di pintu belakang sebuah restoran-entah-di-mana. Dahinya bergesekan dengan aspal, membuat Sasuke merintih.

Tak lama kemudian, Haruno Sakura baru saja selesai dengan jadwal kerjanya di restoran tersebut. Hendak pulang lewat pintu belakang, kemudian ia mendengar suara rintihan Sasuke. Langsung saja gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri sumber suara.

Dan di sanalah mereka bertemu.

Sialnya, proses perpindahan itu _benar-benar_ memakai banyak sekali tenaga. Sampai _chakra_ Sasuke nyaris tak bersisa—wajar saja para pelayannya khawatir—, membuat tubuhnya menyusut seukuran anak berusia lima tahun.

Sasuke yakin sekali dewi fortuna sedang terbahak di singgasananya sambil menonton kehidupan Sasuke sepanjang hari ini. Merasa kasihan padanya, kemudian Sang Dewi cepat-cepat mempertemukannya dengan gadis yang Sasuke cari.

Gadis baik hati yang mengizinkan Sasuke menginap di rumahnya sementara waktu, meminjaminya piama biru muda bekasnya sewaktu masih kecil. Dan gadis yang sama pula yang membuat Sasuke sakit perut karena makan makanan yang _sangat manusia_ malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun tersesat, ya?" Sakura bertanya sambil menyesap _coke_-nya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sakura-nee, sebenarnya ini di mana?"

"Di sebuah kota bernama Konoha, di Negara Hi."

Negara Hi? Sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihat letak negara itu di peta dunia manusia. Seingatnya letak Negara Hi masih berdekatan dengan negara bernama Jepang. Sasuke bersyukur ia tidak ditempatkan di tempat yang benar-benar aneh. Misalnya saja ia ditempatkan di tengah hutan rimba di pedalaman Afrika. Karena ia hanya meminta "dunia manusia" saja ketika melakukan proses perpindahan. Bisa saja ia ditempatkan di mana saja. Tapi sebuah kemujuran—atau kemalangan?—menempatkannya di Negara Hi.

"Orangtuamu di mana?" Sakura bertanya.

"Sudah ... meninggal." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, yang membuat Sakura kaget. Dan bersalah juga.

"Oh. Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun. Bukannya bermaksud ..."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau punya kerabat lain yang tinggal di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sebatang kara."

"_Sou ka_." Sakura mengangguk paham. Sebuah rasa simpati terbit di hatinya. "Kasihan sekali."

Sakura sempat berpikir untuk melaporkan Sasuke ke kantor polisi, mungkin orangtuanya akan mencari. Tetapi setelah Sasuke berkata begitu, Sakura membatalkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau menempatkan Sasuke di penampungan... atau panti asuhan.

Sempat juga terbersit di benak Sakura untuk membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di kediamannya. Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana punya adik dari dulu. Tapi bagaimana kalau orangtuanya datang ke sini—atau teman-temannya—dan menanyakan Sasuke. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Kalau di waktu luang, Sasuke-kun senangnya melakukan apa?"

'_**Yakin kalau gadis ini reinkarnasinya Sakura? Dia lebih cerewet daripada Sakura yang aku kenal.**__'_

Sasuke mencoba berkomunikasi lagi dengan para pengawalnya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari mereka.

Hening.

Ke mana perginya Kakashi, Karin, dan Suigetsu? Sasuke melihat pergelangan tangannya. Ketiga gelang itu hilang. _Mungkin mereka sedang mulai berburu_.

"Um..." Sasuke memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Yang biasa ia lakukan di waktu luangnya di dunia vampir adalah adu pedang, atau membaca, atau jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Sakura. Bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang anak berumur lima tahun, bukan?

"Aku suka... membaca."

"Wah, benarkah? Sasuke suka membaca? Kalau begitu, apa yang biasanya Sasuke-kun baca?"

"Ensiklopedi, surat kabar ... dan buku tentang strategi perang."

_Ups, keceplosan. Bukan bacaan normal anak seusia lima tahun_.

"Wah ... keren!" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar cemerlang. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun suka membaca buku tentang strategi perang?"

Sasuke agak kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura. _Kenapa aku suka membaca buku tentang strategi perang, itu karena aku seorang pangeran dan wajib tahu segala sesuatu tentang perang_, _Sakura-nee_.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi tentara!" Sasuke menjawab dengan seimut mungkin suara yang ia bisa. Gagal. Suaranya terdengar agak datar.

Sakura bertepuk tangan.

Kemudian gadis berwarna rambut unik itu melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Wah, sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Sebaiknya Sasuke-kun segera tidur!" Sakura—dengan tenaga supernya—menggendong Sasuke menuju kamar tidurnya, yaitu kamar tamu.

"Tapi sebelum tidur sikat gigi dulu!" Sakura kemudian berceloteh ria tentang pentingnya sikat gigi sebelum tidur, terutama bagi anak-anak seusia Sasuke.

_Apa itu gosok gigi? _Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal bernama gosok gigi di dunia vampir.

Tapi Sasuke seorang pangeran, seorang Uchiha pula. Seorang jenius lagi, jadi ia belajar dengan cepat setelah melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan lewat cermin. Aneh sekali. Mengoleskan sesuatu seperti krim berwarna kobalt—apa tadi namanya? Pasta gigi?—pada sebuah alat yang disebut sikat gigi. Kemudian menyikat gigi dengan sikat gigi tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seratus tujuhpuluh tahun umurnya, Uchiha Sasuke menggosok gigi.

Setidaknya rasa _mint_ tidak seburuk rasa makan malamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat tidur, di dunia nyata atau dunia vampir, sama saja nyamannya bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu betapa lelahnya ia hari ini sampai punggungnya akhirnya bertemu dengan kasur empuk. Sasuke langsung menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Sakura menaikkan selimut sampai batas leher Sasuke.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, silahkan bilang padaku. Jangan sungkan, oke?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau tidur sendirian?"

"Hn. Aku sudah besar."

"Baiklah. Lampunya kumatikan, ya." Sakura berjalan mundur ke arah pintu. Tangannya cepat mematikan saklar lampu begitu ia menemukannya.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Sasuke-kun." Sakura berbisik.

"_Oyasumi_, Sakura-nee."

Pintu ditutup. Keadaan gelap. Dan sunyi. Para pelayannya belum kembali juga.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian merubah posisi berbaringnya. Banyak hal melintasi pikirannya saat itu. Salah satunya membandingkan Sakura yang baru saja ia temui dan Sakura yang ia kenal di dunia vampir.

Secara fisik, dua-duanya sangat mirip. Seperti kembar identik. Bedanya, Sakura di dunia vampir berambut panjang sepunggung. Terkadang ia banyak bicara, namun Sakura hanya bicara ketika ada yang mengajak, atau ada suatu hal yang benar-benar penting untuk dibicarakan. Sakura yang di dunia vampir juga pandai menjaga emosi. Ia tidak selalu seceria Sakura yang di dunia ini, tetapi dengan kehadirannya saja bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia.

Sakura yang di dunia manusia ini rambutnya pendek sebahu. Kepribadiannya jauh berbeda daripada Sakura yang di dunia vampir. Sakura yang ini seperti punya stok keceriaan yang tak ada batasnya. Sakura yang ini juga jauh lebih cerewet dibanding Sakura yang di dunia vampir. Tapi keduanya sama-sama baik pada Sasuke.

Tepat ketika Sasuke akan memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"Yo, Sasuke-sama."

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Sasuke mendesah kesal, kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring.

"Kami sudah selesai berburu!" Karin berguling masuk lewat jendela dan mendarat sempurna di samping Kakashi. "Kenyang sekali~"

Sasuke memberi mereka sebuah _death glare_. Berani sekali Karin pamer di depannya sementara ia menderita karena makan makanan cepat saji.

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-sama jangan memberiku _death glare_ nan _kawaii_ seperti itu." Karin malah terkikik.

Anak umur lima tahun memberimu sebuah _death glare_, apanya yang menyeramkan?

"Sasuke-sama tidak perlu khawatir." Suigetsu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. "Kami membawakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke-sama."

Suigetsu meletakkan satu kotak mencurigakan dan sebuah sedotan di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Minum saja, Sasuke-sama~" kata Karin.

"Tidak berbahaya, kok." Kakashi berujar.

Setengah ragu, akhirnya Sasuke meminum sesuatu dari kotak itu. Sasuke menyedotnya sedikit, kemudian rasa yang familiar itu membanjiri mulutnya.

"Mmm ..." Sasuke menyedot sekali lagi. "Darah bergolongan B."

"Benaaaaar!" ketiga pelayannya bertepuk tangan.

"Kami kasihan melihat Sasuke-sama menderita, jadi kami putuskan untuk membawakan oleh-oleh."

"_A_-_arigatou_ ..." Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bukan orang yang dengan mudah mengekspresikan sesuatu, jadi hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Dengan nada canggung pula.

Sasuke merasa kenyang setelah minum sekotak darah golongan B. Itu baru yang namanya makan malam enak!

"Tidurlah, Sasuke-sama." pinta Suigetsu. "Beristirahatlah. Besok pasti akan jadi hari yang berat bagi Anda."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini sudah cukup berat baginya. Mungkin tidur selama enam atau tujuh jam bisa membantunya menghilangkan semua rasa capeknya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-sama." Ucap ketiga pelayannya sebelum kembali menjadi gelang, melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri sang tuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kolom curcol author: **

**yo, yo, yo minna-san, clarisse di sini omo/**

**PERTAMA-TAMA: maaf atas lamanya rentang waktu update dengan chapter pertama T_T clarisse dilanda wb, sibuk sekolah dan PR-nya astaga... belum juga akhir semester. Sekolah di sekolah berasrama benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya clarisse bisa update sebelum hiatus dua bulan. Tapi Anna bakal menulis chapter depan, jadi silahkan tagih update dengan dia ya /dikepruks**

**Bagaimana chapter ini? Yakin sekali masih banyak kekurangannya walaupun sudah dibaca berkali-kali. Maaf sekali tidak bisa menyajikan chapter ini dengan diksi yang indah karena clarisse juga lemah dalam hal diksi T_T tapi clarisse akan belajar lagi!**

**Terharu sekali membaca review yang masuk. Juga senang karena respon para readers positif. Terima kasih clarisse ucapkan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk: arpp2424, **sasusaku forever (salam kenal juga ^^ siip.. tapi update-nya gak janji ya, hehe..), furiikuhime (_arigatoooouuuu_... *blush*), **Brown Cinnamon**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, Danson (kajskfd thank you!)

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai ketemu dengan Anna yang akan menulis chapter selanjutnya.**

**Salam,**

**clarisse.**


End file.
